Quand elles ont leurs règles
by Abiss672
Summary: Quand Nami, Robin, Tashigi, Hina, Bonney, Boa H et les infirmières du Moby Dick ont leurs règles ... Ce sont les hommes qui souffrent le plus.
1. Nami

**_Quand elles ont leurs règles :_**

Quand Nami a ses règles :

Cela faisait des mois que les pirates au chapeau de paille avaient pris la route sur grand Line. Des liens c'étaient créaient entre tous les membres de l'équipage et la plupart des gens connaissaient le caractère …. Spécial de Nami. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était comment elle se comportait, quand elle avait ses règles.

[…]

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le Vogue Merry que des bruits se faisaient déjà entendre dans la cuisine. Notre cher Sanji commençait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Nami ouvra doucement les yeux, les rayons du soleil l'empêchant de dormir plus longtemps. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et mis mécaniquement sa main sur son ventre. Elle le savait, aujourd'hui, elle avait ses règles.

_ Madame la navigatrice aurait ses règles aujourd'hui ? Demanda Robin en se réveillant, un léger sourire sur le visage.

_ Oui … Sa va être une journée pourrie.

Nami se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, elle s'assit à table et pris le café que lui avait gentiment proposé Sanji.

_ Nami-chériiie ! tu es si belle aujourd'hui ! S'exclama sanji en tournoyant autour d'elle.

_ Oué, oué … répondis Nami en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula.

Zorro entra dans la cuisine.

_ Tu peux pas te taire Love-cook ? On n'entend que toi ici …. Fis Zorro en s'asseyant à côté de Nami à table et en posant ses sabres sur le table.

_ T'as un problème peut-être Marimo ? Demanda Sanji en se rapprochant du bretteur.

_Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

_ VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! ET TOI TU DEGAGES TES SABRES DE **_MA _**TABLE ! MAINTENANT LE PROCHAIN QUE J'ENTEND PARLER JE LE BALANCE PAR-DESSUS BORD ET JE FAIS EN SORTE QU'IL ARRIVE SUR UNE ILE DE TRAVELOT ! EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ BIEN COMPRIS ? demanda Nami en éclatant sa tasse de café contre le mur.

Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent. Robin rigolai doucement et Usopp tremblai de peur.

_ Oui Nami … répondirent les deux hommes ne même temps.

Nami se releva et commença à partir de la pièce quand Luffy arriva en courant et criant.

_ SANJI J'AI FAIM !

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde regarda la navigatrice. Une veine était apparue sur son front.

Elle avança doucement vers son capitaine, la tête baissé, son poings fermé et tremblant, jurant tout bas.

_ TA GUEULLE ! Hurla Nami en lui offrant un énorme coup de poings sur le crâne.

.

.

.

* * *

Oui désolé c'est très court, mais franchement, je ne voulais pas faire Nami, du coup je me suis dit, je vais la faire vite fait je n'ai pas le temps pour l'autre je le ferai un autre jour et au moins ça annonce la couleur. Fin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé plus que moi (-_-). Les autres personnages que je ferais seront : Tashigi, Robin, **_Hina,_** Jewelry Bonney, Boa hancock, les infirmières du Moby dick.

Si vous voulez un autre perso dites le moi, parce que je crois pas qu'il y est beaucoup d'autres perso féminin.

Encore une fois désolé. Ce chapitre est pourri mais les autres seront plus longs et plus recherché. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review (je vais m'en prendre pleins la gu***e -.- )


	2. Hina

**(je ferais Peronna et Portgas d rouge aussi )**

Quand Hina a ses règles:

Hina se levait de bonne heure ce matin, les rideaux cachant le soleil étant cassés. Elle ouvra les yeux et alla directement dans les toilettes.

_et merde ! Cria hina.

[..]

hina descendais tranquillement les escaliers quand un groupe de marine qui faisait la patrouille lui rentra dedans.

_ excuser nous colonel Hina ! Crièrent les hommes en même temps.

Hina se retourna vers eux et leur offrir un regard noir.

_ Hina énervé.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, entra, ouvra l'un des nombreux frigo, en sortit un plat de cuisse de poulet, pris la mayonnaise et la moutarde, et en badigeonna partout sur la viande.

_ tu vas vraiment manger sa ? Demanda Smoker en lâchant sa cuillère dans son bol de lait.

_ Tu as un problème peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il faut que toute les femmes du monde mange des céréales le matin avec un yaourt pour faire gaffe à leur ligne, pour te satisfaire ? Hina est énervé. Hina mangera ce qu'elle voudra et si tu as un problème. (elle jeta une cuillère dans un pot de beurre de cacahuète) tu viendras en parler avec Hina.

Hina partit, son plat et son pot de beurre de cacahuète à la main sous les yeux étonnés de Smoker.

[...] 3hoo plus tard

U

Hina sortit de la douche, la serviette autour de son corps.

Smoker rentra à ce moment en frappant contre la porte.

_ Hina grouille !

_ Y en a mare ! Hina énervé!

Hina sortit de la douche EXTREMEMENT énervé.

_ qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Demanda Smoker qui Commençait lui aussi à s'énervé.

_ NAN SES A TOI DE ME DIRE SE QUE TU AS FAITS HINA EN A MARRE !

_ Q quoi ?

_ Q QUOI ? REPOND A HINA !

_ mais je ...

_ tu ? REPOND !

Smoker sortit de la salle en explosant la porte.

_ Hina vexé ...

.

.

.

Personnellement, je pense que je ne vais pas continuer cette fic ... Je la trouve pas top mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis . Si je vois que vous aimez, je continuerais juste pour vous ^^


	3. Les infirmières du Moby Dick

**Quand les infirmières du Moby Dick ont leurs règles :**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur l'océan aujourd'hui. Il était à peine 8h et le bateau commençait déjà à se réveiller.

Les infirmières étaient toujours les premières à se réveiller , suivis de Marco et de Père.

[...]

certains disent que quand plusieurs femmes restent longtemps ensemble, comme c'est le cas avec les infirmières du Moby Dick, il se peut qu'elles aient leurs règles en même temps.

[...]

Aiko (une infirmière) se levait la première aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Personne n'était réveillé sauf Marco et quelques personnes de la premières division.

Aiko s'essaya à table,mis un croissant dans sa bouche, commença à le mordre et pris le journal. Elle le feuilleta pendant de longues minutes avant de tomber sur un article .. Intéressant.

3 infirmières étaient arrivés entre temps.

_ O mon dieu ... C'est trop triiiiiiste ! Hurla Aiko sous les yeux étonnés de Marco.

_ Ya un problème Aiko ? Demanda Marco.

Les trois autres infirmières arrivèrent en courant vers Aiko.

_ o mon dieu ! C'est affreux ! Cria Lucie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ C'EST UNE HONTE ! LES PIRATES N'ONT PLUS AUCUNE PITIER MAINTENANT! ON DEVRAIT TOUS LES ENVOYER A IMPEL DOWN ! Hurla Kim.

_ Comment il va faire maintenant ! Demanda Aiko tot en continuant à pleurer.

_TOUT SA C'EST DE TA FAUTE MARCO ! IL A ENCORE FALLU QUE MONSIEUR FASSE SONT INTELLIGENT ! TU VOIS A QUOI ON EN EST ARRIVE ? Hurla Kim en lassant un bol contre le mur.

Ace arriva en courant.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ace essoufflé.

_ ALORS A VOUS DEUX VOUS FAIES LA PAIRE ! Continua kim.

_ Je te préviens Marco. Si tu ne vas pas directement le chercher je mets du poison dans le saké de Père ! EST CE QUE TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?! Demanda lucie

_ 'Tain mais qu'est c qui se passe? Demanda Ace à marco.

_ Elles ont leurs règles et elles on vues un article de journal. Aiko a commençait à pleurer et les deux autres ... Pètent un câble. Expliqua marco en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lucie pris Aiko dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler le plus possible.

[...]

article du journal : " Après un récent passage des pirates du capitaine eustass Kidd, de nombreuses maison on étaient brulées ainsi que détruites. On compte aujourd'hui 3 morts et 125 blessés. Sur la photo principal se trouve le chien du boulanger du village, devant la boulangerie, en feux."

.

.

.

Voilà, toujours aussi court ... Hum. Je referais surement un autre avec les infirmières du Moby Dick. J'espère que vous avez aimez, mais je suis plutôt contente de celui là pour une fois ... La prochaine sera sois Dadan, Portgas D Rouge ou tashigi. À vous de choisir !

Review ?


	4. Portgas D Rouge

**Quand Portgas D Rouge a ses règles. (en plus des hormones) **

Portgas D Rouge était le déesse du seigneur des pirates. Il la trouvait magnifique. Elle était toujours calme, attentif, souriante, de bonne humeur etc ... Cependant, il y avait certains jours, Gold D Roger préférait tuer des monstres marins plutôt que de devoir rester avec la femme qu'il aime. Chose rare tout de même.

[...]

Pov Portgas D Rouge:

Cela faisait maintenant 3h00 que j'étais assise au milieu de cette prairie, écoutant le vent à travers l'herbe sèche. Sentant les fleurs de l'arbre à proximité.

Je sentais mon bébé bougeait et me donner des coups dans le ventre. Il ne semblait pas aimer le calme.

"Aaa non ! Tu vas pas devenir comme ton père à chercher l'aventure partout !"

Je refermais les yeux. Quelques secondes après, je sentais l'herbe bougeait autour de moi. Quelqu'un s'assit et me m'embrassa sur la joue.

_un problème avec le bébé ? Me demanda Roger.

_ Je suis sur qu'il a le même comportement que toi. Le même goût pour l'aventure...

_ ce sera un fier pirate ! Répondis Roger en riant à gorge déployé.

_ JAMAIS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE MON BEBE DEVIENNE UN PIRATE! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS PERDRE TOUS LES DEUX.

_ mais hier tu avais dit que ... Répondis le pirate avant de se faire interrompre par sa déesse.

_ C'EST QUI QUI COMMANDE ICI ? NON MAIS ! Hurlais-je.

Je partais en courant, folle de rage et m'enfermer dans ma maison. Le bébé ne cessait de me donner des coups.

_ O TOI TA GUEULE !

J'étais vraiment énervé. Enfin ... Je regardais par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Roger était toujours assis sur l'herbe et se grattait la tête. Apparemment il n'avait pas trop compris ce qui c'était passé. Je rigolai intérieurement. C'est tellement marrant d'énerver l'homme le plus fort du monde en simulant une montée d'hormone ainsi que les règles ... Même si je ne l'ai ai TECHNIQUEMENT que dans une semaine, mais sa ... Il ne le sait pas.

Après quelques minutes passés dans l'herbe, Roger se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je courrais à travers la maison et plongea dans le fauteuil avec le journal dans les mains. Le petit être en moi ne semble pas avoir apprécié mais bon ... Si je pouvais énerver le pirate le plus fort du monde sans ressentir aucune douleur physique, quelques petits sacrifices n'étaient pas vains.

Il entra dans la maison. Je croisais les jambes et tourna une page du journal avec force, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais TRES énervé. Il partit vers le frigo.

_ROGER VIENS ICI ! Hurlais-je avec un regard noir et la voix la plus méchante que je pouvais, même si j'avais envie de lui exploser de rire à la figure et de l'embrasser ... Plus tard.

Il s'avança vers moi, à moitié blasé et étonné.

_ ET C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME FAIRE CES YEUX LA !

Je lui montra un article de journal. Il était en photo avec une pirate, dans un bar. Je savais que c'était une tireuse très connue et qu'il voulait l'affronter. Il m'avait même prévenue pour ne pas que je fasse de crise de jalousie. Je l'aime ! Et je n'étais pas du tout jalouse d'elle.

_ C'est qui celle-là ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt la tireuse.

_ je t'ai dit. C'est ...

_ TU ME TROMPES ?! C'EST SA ? C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS GROSSE ? ET BIEN JE VAIS TE DIRE UN TRUC. SI JE SUIS GROSSE C'EST PARCE QUE MONSIEUR C'EST AMUSÉ PENDANT QUELQUES MINUTES. ET SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, JE DIRAIS A TON FILS OU A TA FILLE QUE SON PÈRE S'APPELE AOKIJI ! T'ES QU'UN SANS COEUR !

Et je courrais dans ma chambre en pleurant, laissant Roger seul à nouveau et complètement perdu. J'étais morte de rire.

[...] plus tard.

Roger était dans sa cellule, le vice-amiral Garp se tenant fièrement devant lui.

_ fais gaffe Garp, si jamais Rouge a une petite fille ... Sa va donner ! BONNE CHANCE HAHAHAHA ! Hurla Roger.

.

.

.

Voilà, vue que les personnes me donnaient à chaque fois des noms différents ... J'ai choisis moi. Vous avez aimé ? Laissez une p'tite review pour proposé quelqu'un mais essayé d'être d'accord cette fois si possible ...

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! (désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je ne peux pas les corriger j'écris sans correcteur d'orthographe parce que ... Fin bref raison personnel désolé. Abiss672. Je sais que Portgas D Rouge n'est pas censé avoir ces règles car elle est enceinte. Hors, le titre de cette fanfiction est : Quand elles ont leurs règles. Donc pour moi, et pour ma fic, elle a ses règles mais pour les personnes qui veulent absolument que sa se passe dans les règles de l'art, dîtes vous que c'est juste les hormones. Lol-Ichigo je suis désolé mais je ne donnerai pas mon âge, le détail des règles pour les femmes enceintes m'était complètement sortis de la tête, pardon.


	5. Tashigi

**Quand Tashigi a ses règles :**

Le colonel Smoker se réveilla doucement ce matin là. Il s'étira tranquillement dans son lit. Il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. De très important. Mais il ne savait plus quoi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, histoire de soulager une envie pressante.

Une fois dans la pièce, le colonel Smoker se regarda dans le miroir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna lentement la tête et regarda le journal accroché au mur à côté de lui.

Tiens, pourquoi la date d'aujourd'hui est elle colorié en rouge avec un T en noir au centre?

Le temps que l'information passe au cerveau, il repartit dans son lit, avec une lenteur incroyable.

_ et merde.

[...]

9h00, heure du courrier.

Tashigi arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son supérieurs, les larmes aux yeux. Ne le trouvant pas dans son bureau quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'aller voir dans sa chambre, chose pourtant interdite.

Ses larmes tombèrent sur le papier enfermé dans une enveloppe qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

[...]

elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de son supérieur.

_ Colonel Smoker.

Aucune réponse.

_ Colonel Smoker.

...

_ Colonel Smoker.

Toujours aucune réponse.

_ Colonel Smoker.

_ C'EST BON TASHIGI RENTRE MAIS ARRETE DE FRAPPER CONTRE CETTE PORTE ! Hurla Smoker en jetant son oreiller contre la porte.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre du colonel. Elle mit la lettre sur son bureau et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ je suis désolé ! Je ne vous aie pas donné à temps cette lettre. Sur la route il y avait un petit chien et je me suis dit que peut être il était abandonné alors je l'ai amené dans ma chambre et je lui ai donné un bain parce que il était vraiment trop mignon avec ses yeux qui me suppliaient de le garder et de rester plus de temps avec lui mais je me suis di il faut que j'aille voir le colonel Smoker et que je lui donne cette lettre parce que peut être c'est important que si sa se trouve cette lettre indique la position de Luffy aux chapeau de paille et que si jamais je reste trop longtemps avec le petit chiot vous n'aurez pas la lettre à temps et il sera peut être déjà trop tard ou alors c'est une lettre qui dit que votre grand-mère est malade et qu'il faut que vous alliez la voir au plus vite à l'hôpital mais moi je pouvais pas laisser le petit chiot tout mouillé dans la baignoire alors je ...

Elle reprit enfin son souffle. Smoker avait planté son second oreiller sur sa tête essayant de se calmer et d'entre le moins possible le monologue de sa subordonnée.

_ mais vous savez le petit chiot il est tout petit sans défense et sa me briser le coeur de le laisser ainsi.

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que des dizaines de larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

_ JE L'AI MÊME APPELÉ SMOKY !

Et elle fondit en larme pour de bon.

Oui, sa allai vraiment être une journée pourrie pour le Colonel Smoker.

[...]

il avait enfin accepté de sortir de son lit et de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Cela faisait 20 mn qu'il regardait son bol en faisant tourner les céréales maintenant molles avec sa cuillère.

Au moins, personne ne l'embêter.

_ SMOKER ! Hurla Sengoku.

Smoker se raidit. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

_ pouvez vous me dire pourquoi le sergent Tashigi est allongé dans le lit de l'amiral Aokiji, en petite tenue, en s'accrochant à lui en criant qu'elle ne veut pas le lâcher parce qu'elle a chaud ? Demanda Sengoku, légèrement énervé.

_ putain ... Soupira Smoker.

Smoker ne pouvait décidément pas supporter les femmes quand elles avaient leurs règles.


	6. Peronna

**Quand Peronna a ses règles. **

Note : toujours pas de correcteur sur mon ordi -_- merci pour vos reviews ! RIEN NE M'APPARTIENS !

Cela faisait environ un mois que Peronna et Zoro étaient tous les deux arrivés dans le château de Mihawk.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla ce matin, une chanson lui trottait dans la tête et elle ne se gêna pas pour la chanter devant les deux bretteurs malgré la douleur dans le bas de son ventre.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, elle se plaça à table, pris un croissant et commença à chanter.

"un jour je serais le meilleur bretteur, je me battrai sans répit! Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur, et gagner les combats ! Je parcourais le nouveau monde, traquant avec espoir, Mihawk et son grand sabre, le secret de leur pouvoir !

Mihawk ! Me battre, c'est mon histoire. Ensemble pour la victoire !

Mihawk, rien ne m'arrêtera ! Ma force triomphera !

mihawk le battre même à mon âge, un voyage d'apprentissage, sa demande du courage, mihawk ! Le battre, il me faut le battre!MIHAWK !"

_ c'est juste trop la classe cette chanson ! Hein Zoro ? Demanda la fille en rose bonbon.

Une énorme bataille Zoro Vs Peronna éclata sous les yeux de Mihawk.

Qui ne bougeât pas d'un pouce.

[...]

_ MIHAWK ! Hurla Peronna.

Un nouvel éclair éclata dans les cieux.

La jeune fille courra le plus vite possible dans la chambre de l'escrimeur au yeux de faucon.

_ ... Hurla mihawk -_-

Gros blanc dans la chambre avant qu'un autre éclair ne retentisse. Elle courra et plongea dans le lit de Mihawk et le serra dans ses bras.

_ MIHAWK ! JE DETESTE LES ORAGES !

Elle se retourna, alluma une bougie et fixa les yeux du plus grand escrimeur au monde. Si beau, si hypnotisant ...

_ tu as vraiment de beau yeux ! Chuchota le bonbon rose.

Un autre éclair jaillit.

Elle resserra son emprise autour du cou de Mihawk.

_ BONNE NUIT ! Répondit joyeusement la jeune femme en frottant ses cheveux près du cou de Mihawk.

_ putain ... Répondit Mihawk.

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC et que vous avez reconnue la chanson. Le premier qui me donnera le nom de la chanson, pourra choisir la prochaine pirate qui aura ses règles. (pirates, marines, brigand ou même révolutionnaire à vous de voir). Review ?


	7. Ivankov

**Prochain perso : Bonney (proposé par : Portgas D. Hikaru)**

**Florette : dsl je ne connais pas Doréamon alors peut être que sa ressemble je ne sais pas.**

**Bravo à : portgas. D Akira / lyle/ Hermione Jane Rogue/ Mai96 pour avoir trouvé le générique de Pokémon. **

**Merci de m'avoir laissé une review sa me fait très plaisir !**

**Quand Ivankov a ses règles. **

(disons que son fruit du démon permet de donner toutes les me*des qui vont avec quand tu es une femme c'est à dire: LES REGLES.)

Le bateau voguait doucement ce matin. On pouvait entendre un homme avec un tatouage sur le visage ronfler et une femme assez ... Spécial, affuter ses ongles derrière la porte de l'homme au tatouage.

[...]

_ je te préviens Dragon ! Si tu deviens une femme, tu prends tous les inconvénients qui vont avec ! Hurla Ivankov.

_ J.E. N.E V.E.U.X P.A.S D.E.V.E.N.I.R U.N.E F.E.M.M.E Articula le dit Dragon.

_ RIEN A FAIRE C'EST MOI QUI CHOISIS ! Fit la femme en faisant une mine boudeuse.

Elle s'assit à côté du révolutionnaire, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

_ pourquoi t'es comme sa aujourd'hui ? T'as tes règles ?Demanda le père de Luffy en ouvrant le journal.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon du navire sortirent en courant de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, seul un " AIE ! PUTAIN BORDEL IVANKOV !" sortit du salon en même temps qu'un brun se tenant le ventre. Une explosion s'en suivit dans le salon et une énorme bourrasque de vent ainsi que plusieurs orages éclatèrent dans le salon.

_ AAAAA ! MES CHEVEUX ! DRAGON ! Hurla la femme.

[...]

le bateau venait d'arriver dans un coin perdu d'une île. 1h00 plus tards, Dragon et Ivankov se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues, bien sur habillé d'une cape cachant totalement leur visage.

Les deux amies passèrent devant une vitrine. Ivankov s'arrêta et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle tira d'un coup sa cape, révélant ainsi son visage et son identité aux yeux de tous.

_ désolé mais si je suis devenue une femme se n'est pas pour cacher mon magnifique visage. Hurla la/le travestie.

De nombreux marines se retournèrent vers les deux révolutionnaires.

La foudre tomba comme par hasard sur Ivankov.

.

.

.

Désolé, du retard, des fautes d'orthographes et des idées bof ... VIVE ABISS672 !

La première personne à me mettre une ptite review pourra choisir de la prochaine femme. Aucun OC accepté désolé. La deuxième personne à me mettre une ptite review pourra aussi proposer et mon choix se portera donc sur le perso proposé par la personne 1 et la 2.


	8. Bonney

**Quand elles on leurs règles.**

Cela fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic et je ne sais plus du tout quel personnage avait était choisis. Je crois que c'est Jewerlry Bonney alors je vais faire sur elle :)

Quand bonney a ses règles :

Elle brossa ses cheveux une seconde fois à l'aide de ses doigts espérant donner une forme lisse à ses cheveux roses bonbon. Elle passe vite fait au toilette, pris son magasine et au bout de 5 mn sortit des toilettes.

Elle sortit sans faire attention de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son dressing devant son lit. Elle se fixa dans l'armoire et une tâche rouge attira son attention sur son lit.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOON !

[...]

la pirate sortit de sa chambre au bout de 30 mn. Son équipage attendait derrière la porte et passait le temps en discutant.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, l'air énervé sur son magnifique visage et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_ un problème capitaine ? Demanda un des hommes de Bonney.

_ non ! Tout vas très bien ... Grommela la jeune fille.

_ qu'est ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui capitaine ? Demanda un autre gars avec des mèches rouges sur ses cheveux noirs.

_ ba manger ! Répondit Bonney comme si cela était tout à fais normal.

[...]

_ je vous sert quoi mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ De la viande ! Répondit l'homme au cheveux noirs du tac au tac.

_ et bien saignante! Continua un autre.

_ A NON ! SES BON, J'AI EU MA DOSE DE SANG POUR AUJOURD'HUI ALORS ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN MON GARS, TU ME SERS TOUT CE QUE T'AS CUISINE A COMME SALADE VERTE ! ILLICO ! S'énerva Bonney sous le regard ahuri de son équipage.

_ ba quoi ? Répondit-elle en faisant une grimace.

[...]

_ bon alors vous m'écoutez bien. Il va y avoir de nombreux changements sur ce navire ... Et tout de suite.

Déjà, je veux que le peigne le bateau en rose avec des fleurs. On mettra les voiles en rouge et on balance les canons à la mer et à la place on achète des canne à pêche. On va arrêter notre boulot de pirate et on va se lancer dans le commerce de la pêche ! Ordonna Bonney.

_ ... Heu ...

Elle se leva d'un bond et saisit Eustass kidd par le col.

_ Eustass ! Epouse moi !

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Encore désolé pour le retard et comme d'habitude c'est cour et je n'ai pas de correcteur d'orthographe sur mon ordi en ce moment.

Comme d'hab, les deux premières personnes à mettre le nom du perso qu'il veut pour le prochain chapitre aura une chance sur deux de gagner !


	9. Les infirmières du Moby Dick 2

**Quand les infirmières du moby dick ont leurs règles 2:**

Infirmière 1: kelly infirmière 2: Lana infirmière 3: claire.

Les infirmières du Moby Dick ne sont pas les femmes sur ce navire qui savent le mieux se défendre contre des ennemis. Cependant CERTAINES sont très intelligentes et très douées en médecine, d'autres moins. Alors quand un membre de l'équipage tombe malade en même temps que Père, elles sont divisées en deux groupes et chacun doit faire un médicament pour son malade.

_ bon on doit s'occuper de qui nous ? Ace ou Père? Demanda Kelly.

_ père. Répondit Claire en se frottant le menton et en fronçant les sourcils.

_ ...

_...

_...

_ et merde.

_ bon on commence, prend le livre de médecine. Ordonna Claire.

_ il a quoi au fait? Demanda Lana

_ il arrête pas de vomir. Répondit la blonde.

_ ba si il arrêtais de boire aussi, j'arrête pas de lui dire d'arrêter et à chaque fois il m'envoie promener. Un jour je vais rentrer dans sa chambre et je vais lui mettre des laxatifs dans son verre il arrêtera pas de la journée ! Assura Lana.

_ non mais quelle conne -_-

_ si tu veux vraiment le faire souffrir tu fais dégager tout le monde du navire pour une nuit et tu le réveil en disant que tout le monde en a marre de lui et qu'ils son partis. Là il va flipper ! Proposa Claire.

_ bon on s'en fout là il faut suivre la recette du bouquin pour son médicament ! Ordonna Kelly

_ ou tu fais comme Ace tu viens tous les soirs et tu te caches derrière les rideaux et tu fais comme si t'étais un fantôme.

_ t'imagines le gars de 70 ans partir en courant de sa chambre!

_ en criant : ya un fantôme !

_ tu prends une photo de lui en pyjama en train de fuir sa chambre en pleurant et tu envoies la photo au gouvernement mondial pour son avis de recherche!

_ o mon dieu !

_ bon on peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Kelly.

_ ...

_ ouai ouai ... Marmonna Claire.

Kelly explosa le livre contre la table, une multitude de poussières vola dans l'air. Elle chercha la page pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver la recette pour le médicament contre les vomissements.

_ heu ... Quelqu'un sait lire cette langue ? Demanda Claire en se frottant la tête.

_ ba au pire c'est simple : tu lui mets des carottes pour être aimable, des trucs pour dormir et t'écrases des bonbons pour donner du goût... Proposa Lana.

_ nan mais vous êtes pas sérieuses là ? Demanda Kelly.

_ ba qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Une fois que tu auras traduit ce texte tu nous préviendras et on le fera ton médicament ! Cria Claire en sortant de la pièce.

_ ok c'est bon je vais avec elle on va aller faire les boutiques on a accoster il y a quelques heures. Chuchota Lana.

_ ok j'arrive. Marmonna Kelly.

Quelques heures plus tard, lors du diner.

_ il est où mon médicament ? Demanda barbe blanche en frappant du poing la table.

_ et merde. Chuchotèrent les trois infirmières.

.

.

.

Oui je sais c'est court, je n'ai toujours pas mon correcteur d'orthographe et je ne crois pas que j'ai respecté la demande mais comme sa fait très longtemps ... J'ai oublié.

Review ?


End file.
